User talk:TheMostFeared
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:TheMostFeared page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Vandalizing Pictures Recently, you've uploaded a great number of pretty poor pics. As they are part of your posse page, I have allowed them, but I recently discovered that instead of creating new pics to post on your blog, you vandalized two pictures on the MacFarlane's Ranch page. You slapped a text banner on each one and then updated the original, pristine file. As you have become The Most Annoying with this practice and have now vandalized two pictures in service of a clan feud about which the community could care less. So keep in mind that you have earned this: Keep it up, and the block will get longer. I hope I've made myself clear and we don't have to have this discussion ever again. Thanks in advance. - JackFrost23 15:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi,sorry if we managed to somehow ruin your pictures,we had downloaded them from google images and played around with them in paint,i had no idea they would replace any you had here,it was never my intention to make a mess of anything here,i thought i was uploading mine and clicked replace with mine thining it would only do it on my own page,once again sorry for making a mess. joker u the most faered its me a legend Dear MostFeard Clan First thank you for your comments on my new Blog "Who Else Wants More" but what I wanted to ask you was could you and your clan members put more stuff on it and possibly do the poll aswell, you see The Myths and Mavericks DLC was a wimper is that was the last DLC but there are alot of people who would want more. Anyway I would be grateful if yous can help me get the blog more popular so more people would visit it and would hopefully get more attention. Also another request as well would it be possible if you could do a video for Youtube of my blog explaining what it is and whats on it so more people could know about plus you can link it to your videos and get more views that way. So if you could that would be mint. So Thank you for your time. Fist of Dollars Dear Most Feared Who Else Wants More? Do You Want More? If So Join The Facebook Campaign Here Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 If you want to join it's up to you but you would be helping alot. So if you do want to join the Campaign get your clan/allies/friend etc to join also try and get the campaign noticed Thank You hey akavit01, remeber me ( if you there) its me. dimaond. if this is correct you know me. Yoshi. rember? Sorry not to talk to you on the psn. My internet for wifi is not working. anyway, if you see this message, you can find me at grindor@gmail,com under the name Abel Nieto